Ash's Fearow
| gender=Unknown | type1=Normal| type2=Flying| media=Manga | prevonum=022 | noevo=incap | epnum=ET01 | epname=Pikachu, I See You! | current=With Ash| va=no | }} Ash's Fearow (Japanese: サトシのオニドリル Satoshi's Onidrill) is a that in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . History Ash's Fearow is one of the major alterations from the in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It is the first wild Pokémon Ash caught in this canon. It stays Ash's major Flying-type, as his abandons him early on. Fearow was a leader of a group of , which attacked and exhausted . However, Pikachu defeated Fearow with a , so Ash was able to catch it, turning Fearow into one of his most used Pokémon in this manga, staying with him the entire way. In Play Misty For Me, Ash attempts to have it against at the Cerulean Gym (during which he had to get his back from her), but it comes out with a sign around its neck saying, "Sleeping. Do not disturb." Only when Ash threw its favorite food, a soy sauce-covered dumpling, at Misty did it actually do anything. Later, Ash uses Fearow against the Black Fog, a which is terrorizing Lavender Town. Fearow is also used to rescue Mahri and her in the chapter You Bet Your Wife, though neither it nor Ash gets credit for that act. Moves used In the anime Original series Kanto In the first episode of the anime, and were attacked by a flock of wild . The leader of the flock evolved into Fearow at some point during Ash's journey through Kanto. When Ash returned to Pallet Town in Pallet Party Panic, this Fearow was again causing trouble, this time for a flock of and . After his own Pidgeotto became a , Ash attempted to capture the Fearow while riding on Pidgeot's back. Despite its weakened state, he was still unable to capture it, and left Pidgeot behind to guard against any future attacks. Johto Fearow briefly reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Pokémon Led sometime prior to evolution after Ash threw a rock at it. The leader Spearow called out its flock to attack Ash and . It continued to do so even after evolving as shown by its next appearance. The flock also appeared in the twentieth Pokémon movie. None of their moves are known.}} ''I Choose You! '']] Spearow reappeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. It fulfilled the same role it had in the debut episode of the main series. Pokémon Led In other manga In the movie adaptations In the I Choose You! manga Spearow appears in . When Ash throws a rock at , Pidgey dodges it and it hit Spearow instead. It calls forth the whole flock and they attack Ash and Pikachu. They chase after the two until Pikachu uses an move to defeat the flock. Pokémon =Led = In Pocket Monsters the Movie: I Choose You! Remix '']] Spearow appears in Pocket Monsters the Movie: I Choose You! Remix. When Ash throws a Poké Ball at , attempting to catch it, Pikachu blocks the Poké Ball with its tail and it hits Spearow's head instead. This causes the whole flock of Spearow to attack Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu is later able to defeat the flock with an move. Pokémon =Led = Related articles Fearow Fearow it:Fearow di Ash